<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934223">Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Acho que se não estivesses tu, Yuri passaria-se, Ryo-chan.” <br/>“Não é verdade. Ele é muito mais forte que nós juntos.” <br/>“Isso também é verdade. Eu, por exemplo, se tu não estivesses me passaria.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Sempre compreendei, todas as vezes, a razão dessa gentileza)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuto lembrava perfeitamente todas as vezes que tinha visto Yuri e Ryosuke juntos.</p><p>E lembrava-o porque sempre estava impressionado com a maneira como sabiam fechar-se num mundo tudo deles, a excluir os outros, a fazer sentir como eles compartilhassem algo que a outras pessoas teria resultado incompreensível.</p><p>Agora, a olhar para Yuri, sentia ainda mais a falta de Ryo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>O que queres que faça? Vou sobreviver, de alguma maneira.” </em></p><p>“<em>Estás seguro conseguir fazer isso?”</em></p><p>“<em>Talvez tenho escolha?”</em></p><p>“<em>Bom, poderia... poderia ajudar-te. Se queres, digo.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chinen sempre tinha sido uma pessoa independente, para além das aparências que o faziam parecer alguém que não sabia ficar sozinho.</p><p>Yuto tinha trabalhado para abrir uma brecha na muralha que o menor tinha construido ao seu redor, tinha trabalhado para fazer-se aceitar na sua vida, tinha trabalhado para convencê-lo do feito que as coisas podiam ser diferentes de como tinha imaginado.</p><p>E Yuri devagar tinha-o deixado entrar, e tinha deixado que cuidasse dele e da sua dor, e tinha deixado que o ouvisse chorar, noite após noite, e só lá Nakajima tinha compreendido quanto fosse muito menos ousado do que mostrava.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Acho que se não estivesses tu, Yuri passaria-se, Ryo-chan.” </em></p><p>“<em>Não é verdade. Ele é muito mais forte que nós juntos.” </em></p><p>“<em>Isso também é verdade. Eu, por exemplo, se tu não estivesses me passaria.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Yuto nunca tinha pedido nada.</p><p>Tinha ficado ao lado deles durante todos aqueles anos, tinha jogado tanto a fazer o amigo desinteressado que afinal tinha-se tornado nisso.</p><p>Conseguia ficar ao lado de Ryosuke sem ter vontade de tocá-lo, ou só de tê-lo nos seus braços, de apertá-lo contra si para arrancá-lo pelo agarre de Yuri.</p><p>Era um instinto que tinha sufocado com o tempo, e com a consciência que não ia levá-lo a lado nenhum.</p><p>Tudo o que tinha pedido ao mundo, em silencio, cuidado com não fazer-se ouvir, era Yamada.</p><p>E agora não podia deixar de sentir-se culpado, porque o seu desejo insalubre tinha arrebatado o maior dele, e tinha-o arrebatado de Yuri também.</p><p>Sempre tinha-lhe parecido uma punição para ter pedido demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sabes que não deveríamos, certo, Yu?” </em></p><p>“<em>Não teriam tido acontecer muitas coisas que aconteceram. Não vejo porque deveríamos privar-nos dessa também.” </em></p><p>“<em>Porque eu... eu não...” </em></p><p>“<em>Eu sei que não me ames. Com efeito, não estou a pedir-te isso.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Yuto sempre tinha achado que fosse preciso coragem para sobreviver.</p><p>E Yuri tinha-lhe mostrado que era possível, tinha-lhe mostrado que podiam superar, embora não esquecer.</p><p>Tinha-lhe mostrado de ser uma pessoa melhor que ele pudesse ser, e que Ryo até o fim tinha tido razão.</p><p>Chinen era forte, muito mais que todos eles.</p><p>E Nakajima tinha-se aferrado à sua força, desesperadamente, com unhas e dentes, a buscar em Yuto o que ele não tinha, a buscar consolação quando era ele o que teria tido de consolar.</p><p>Estava preciso coragem, e Yuri tinha encontrado bastante disso para fazer sobreviver ambos.</p><p>Mesmo que o pensamento de Ryosuke continuasse a pairar sobre deles, mesmo que a sua presencia nunca ia desaparecer completamente, ambos conseguiam aquecer-se um na presencia do outro, porque afinal sabiam que só entre deles poderiam ter entendido o que sentiam.</p><p>Porque a morte de Ryo lhes tinha tirado todas as razões para viver, e eles estavam a reconstrui-las devagar.</p><p>Porque Yuto sabia quanto Yuri o tivesse amado, ainda o amasse, e era de isso que queria curá-lo.</p><p>Porque Yuri, afinal, sempre tinha sabido quanto Yuto tivesse amado Ryo por sua vez, e talvez queria dar-lhe a possibilidade de viver algo que sempre tinha sido proibido por ele.</p><p>Ambos tinham perdido a pessoa que amavam; e agora estavam sozinhos, juntos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>